Talk:Blood Falcons
Non Canon Friendly This article is non canon friendly. They can't have a primarch if there second founding. This means that this article needs to be fixed plus there is alot of spelling and grammar problems. You should research and ask others for help like Run4 who knows alot about warhammer. Try and fix this. For the Emperor Death to the false Emperor 09:46, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Fixed Sorry I went through and fixed alot of spelling and gramer problems I found in this thing.I change it a little.As for the primarch thing,you still have a primarch even if your a second founding because your based off a chapter based off a primarch but I changed it just incase.Please tell me how else I can fix this,it's in a little bit of a mess. No problem but remember to sign your messages. Also I misunderstood the primarch thing I though you meant they actually had a primarch not got the geneseed from one. Soz about that. If you want ill fix the grammar and spelling problems then post it but copy and paste this into a word document if you would rather fix it yourself Orks Orks Orks Tzeentch 01:43, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Spelling and Children Firstly, you REALLY need to fix up the spelling. Grate pride to wn dis aricle. this is there article, Seriously fix it up, sorry if i seem rude but spelling MUST be fixed. Secondly, there were only 20 primarchs two of which are not included in canon other than we don't know them, 2nd founding+ do not have their own primarch, through they do come from one through a first founding chapter. thirdly, space marines never have a child, ever. They are inducted by the age of 18, if they have had a kid by that age they have a serious problem and they would never see them again. Space marines are infertile. Edit: you still have incorrect grammar, not spelling but miss use. you spelt great grate and used there instead of their. :Sorry to interrupt, but youths can't be older than 14 to join the Marines; the gene-seed treatment and organ implants have to start during puberty.--Jochannon 05:44, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Fixing Sorry about the missunderstanding.When I say his father I mean father from before he became a spacemarine.Not a spacemarine having a child,I know that is impossible.Also the inductment age is 12-16 to match the hormones.I read this in the 4th edition codex my bro has. And there are only 18 primarchs that the emperor found,I may be wrong about that. As for the grammer and spelling,I'll run it through spell check. I cant expain it but when you leave me alone with a computer without spell check I spell horible while when I write there are vurtualy no mistakes other wise I would no be doing good in Langage arts or my teachers are crapy at looking for spelling erors. Sorry.=( Just so you dont get on me again I mean he only managed to find like 18 while the other 2 were never actualy found. Thats what i've said, only 20 primarchs, only 18 were found, AND PLEASE SIGN YOU NAME You need to change that title in the infobox to Chapter Master, not Primarch. KuHB1aM 21:28, October 4, 2009 (UTC) As per the other arguments; of the 20 Primarchs that the Empereror created, 18 were found. The other two are presumed to be either dead, or taken by Chaos, since there is no mention of any other Primarchs being in service with the Imperium. If you change it to Chapter Master rather than Primarch, the article will be canon-friendly. Regarding those two Primarchs on a sidenote, we're actually working on creating the two lost legions as a community project, so if you want in you can check those topics, although we've gotten inactive with the project. KuHB1aM 10:45, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Quick question. Did someone mess with this because a part of the artical is missing. No biggy because it's not like a key part of it. User:Pardini 4:45 October 5, 2009 Check the editing history. KuHB1aM 23:47, October 5, 2009 (UTC) http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Blood_Falcons&diff=5985&oldid=5954 When you changed it, you may have lost something. One thing i noticed, why does it have Wildhammer Dwarves in the allegiance box? I know mine does, but i'll probably change it to wildhammer being servants.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:18, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Ok gotton rid of but who did that? User:Pardini Ok I'm edditing the page again because parts are being lost. User:Pardini Hey can The Sons of Lucifer become your allies? It seems there quite alike. Theyre both seriously mutated, They both hate chaos, both are disliked by the inquisition, And both bear there mutations openly. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 15:13, October 28, 2010 (UTC)